10 Songs for LavixAllen
by Child of the Sky
Summary: Now Complete! Ten songs for two exorcists of the black order. No particular plot line or correlation between stories. Final Song: Allen asks Lavi if he looks okay. Yaoi.
1. Calling You

**AN: Yay! I've returned! *silence* Well, here we are, with the shuffle drabbles of LaviXAllen.**

**Rules: Put your player on shuffle and get ten songs, writing one drabble per song within the time.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, CotS owns nothing.  
Me: That's it?  
D: I've been out of practice, what do you expect?  
**

**Song: "Calling You" by Blue October  
**

"'Lo?" Lavi asked tiredly. He had been more than annoyed when Komui dragged him out of bed in the middle of the night for a phone call, but now he was curious. Who the hell would be asking for him at this hour?

"It's me," Allen's voice replied quietly. It took Lavi a few moments to remember that his lover was in France for a mission, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Hey you," he murmured in what he hoped was a sexy manner, "how'd it go?"

He was greeted with silence, and then, "Can-can we just talk about that later? I just wanted to check up on you quick."

Lavi paused, worried, before chirping, "You know me, I'm fine. But you should've seen what happened to Yuu today…"

Allen just listened the entire time, happy just hearing the voice on the other end.

**I'll do this in chapters, FYI. Don't forget to click the pretty button at the bottom!**


	2. We Are the Champions

**AN: Eh, I think I overdid the exposition. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's pretty bad.  
Me: Shut up and do your job.  
D: If CotS actually owned the the manga DGM, she would've passed art class.**

**Song: "We Are the Champions" by Queen  
**

Allen carefully checked over the stack of papers one last time before placing it in the file cabinet next to supervisor Komui's desk. Ever since The War had been won, everyone at the Black Order had nothing better to do but sort through everything. It didn't really didn't affect anybody weather it was neat or not anymore, but it gave the now-veterans a means to make sense of what had happened. Allen certainly got a feeling of closure and reality when he read the impossible feats on paper.

The teenager/young man heard the sound of boots echoing throughout the corridors for several minutes before they finally stopped before his kneeling figure. He looked up only to see his long-time comrade and lover Lavi.

"This is it," the bookman in training stated.  
"Yep," Allen replied.  
"We won."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Lavi laughed and kissed the smaller male on the forehead, humming some random tune.


	3. Invisible

**Here we go, something a little more angsty!**

**Disclaimer: Turns out that CotS really does own DGM, because I bought it for as a sign of my affection!  
Me: Really?  
D: No.**

**Song: "Invisible" by Clay Aiken**

"Lavi! Lavi! Junior!" Allen shouted out. Komui had announced a meeting of some sort, so the hallway was packed to the bursting with Order members. The white-haired youth tried to get the attention of the one familiar face he saw, but to no avail. Lavi continued on, and Allen followed him into the science department.

The Supervisor's lecture of this or that fell on deaf ears as Allen just stared at the back of his friend's head. He couldn't help but wonder what the future bookman was doing that night, what it would be like to watch him unnoticed, what it must feel like to be loved by—

Everybody stood up, signaling the end of the speech and Allen shook his head. Lavi would notice, let alone love, a freak like him.

**Review, you know you want to!**


	4. Story of a Girl

**AN: Once upon a time, there was a young D. Gray-Man fan who was in the middle of working on a ficcy of hers. Then, one day, the Internet died on her. Therefore, she was unable to upload ANYTHING for ages. Then she went to her dad's house, where the Internet was alive and well. And she said sorry to all of her readers (Sorry!). The end.**

**Disclaimer: Lame.**

**COTS: Screw you, just do your job.**

**D: COTS will never own DGM, no matter what she tells her friends.**

**Song: Story of a Girl from Nine Days  
**

After spending three years with the bean sprout, the first year being spent fighting the Earl and the last six months as lovers, Lavi knew and understood three things about Allen.

First, before he hooked up with the Bookman-in-training, Allen had a horrible track record with boyfriends. From the looks of things, not one guy was able to put up with such a strange, remote, or male lover. By the end, a skilled observer could even calculate how long someone would last.

Second, Allen never gave up hope—not before Lavi, and certainly not while Lavi was there. The young (ex) exorcist would just keep waiting forever for whoever it was. But he was slowly breaking, giving up. It almost made Junior feel bad for breaking all of his empty promises.

Third, no matter what happened, Lavi would fall in love with the other boy (man)'s smile time and time again.


	5. I Hate Everything About you

**AN: Meh. Just Meh.  
Disclaimer: That's it? What happened to the insults? The banter?**

**CotS: They died around an hour ago, i.e. 12 a.m. Just get on with it.**

**D: If we actually owned DGM, the comic would be a lot harder to understand due to CotS's refusal to sleep properly. And that's saying something at this point.**

**Song: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace  
**

Allen clenched his fists. "I can't believe you! A whole bunch of people just died, and all you can think of is—is—"

"Sex? C'mon, you fuckin' prude, man up for once. I don't even get what's got your goddamn panties in a twist, they were just people!" Lavi shouted back, half taunting, half frustrated, and completely ignoring the knocking from the other hotel rooms. After a few insults, Allen snapped and just left.

Looking out, the young exorcist didn't even feel lonely, or upset. He just felt relief from having to deal with the read head. He didn't even understand why they were together in the first place; it wasn't like they liked anything about each other.

At least, that's what the cursed boy told himself as he returned, even if he happened to be muttering apologies and love declarations.

**Too bland? Not bland enough? Confusing? Go ahead and tell me!**


	6. Dancing Through Life

**Disclaimer: You cheated**

**AN: Oh? What makes you say that?**

**D: You used a seven-minute song.  
AN: It counts! Besides, don't you have a certain job to do?  
D: CotS has tried everything from blackmail, to bribery, to identity theft, but she still hasn't gotten ownership of DGM. No surprises there.**

**Song: "Dancing Through Life" from **_**Wicked,**_** lyrics by Stephen Schwartz.**

"Lavi! _Lavi! _What part of 'we don't have time for this' don't you understand?" Allen snapped at his lover, who was digging through his suitcase.

"The part where you actually believe that," the aforementioned redhead replied casually. He happily found and pulled out two pairs of dress pants and two nice shirts, each set different sizes. Seeing the other exorcist's frown, he added, "Look, we can't see what we're doing this late at night, and what _few_ akuma there are won't either. Besides, I've noticed that the more often you do stupid things, the more enjoyable life is. The Ozdust Ballroom is just a 'club-'one of those places where you dance. We'll stay for a few songs, and then get to restin' for tomorrow. What say you?" Lavi could practically see Allen's internal struggle between common sense and the possibility of a good date.

Later that night, the couple watched on their way to the large building as a young girl ran off; she was looking for, on Lavi's request, a "poor, lonely, guy" to ask to the Ozdust. "Nice save," Allen chortled when she was out of earshot.

"Dunno what you're talkin' 'bout," Lavi sniggered.


	7. Take It Off

**AN: SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY!  
Disclaimer: No she's not.  
CotS: Yes I am, it's not MY fault I've had to deal with homework AND crappy computers at home. Now just do your job.  
D: If CotS actually owned the series, she'd buy herself a tutor and a working computer.  
Song: Take It Off by Ke$ha.**

Although Allen hadn't actually been to the place since before he stopped being an exorcist, it was just a disgusting as ever. It was dark, small, and of the poorest quality available. Throughout the night, everyone would shed their clothes and move together to the heavy beat; by morning, even the walls would stink of it. The only difference was that, as a twenty-five-year-old, his boyish softness had given way to more masculine build and a new found respect from his fellow patrons.

He was just removing his shirt in a drunken flourish when he noticed a shock of red hair. The single emerald eye came next, widened with horror. Finally, a stiff finger pointed to the battered door. Allen laughed, but obeyed. Perhaps now was the chance to rekindle an old flame.

**Good? Bad? Creepy? Every time a reader doesn't review, Ceiling Cat kills a puppy. Just thought I'd let you know…**


	8. Truly Madly Deeply

**CothS: Sorry I've been so busy (and computer-free) lately! Miss me?**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**CothS: *Makes obscene gesture* Don't you have a job to do?**

**D: *sighs* I will become the world's most handsome chihuahua before CothS owns D. Gray Man.**

**Song: Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden**

"The mountains sure are beautiful, aren't they? Especially surrounding the sea like that,"

Lavi glanced briefly at the landscape outside before returning his gaze to his very nude lover in their bed. Images of the two of them outside, enjoying the view from on top of one of the snowy peaks flitted in the back of his mind. They turned into scenes of them wading in the water, completely alone. He pushed them to the back of his mind and replied, "Not as beautiful as you, _gorgeous._"

The cursed boy giggled (though he'd call it chuckling). "That has to be your corniest line yet. Do you do this to everybody?" Lavi's face broke into a devious grin

"No, just you. 'Cause I wanna be in all of your dreams, fantasies, everything!" he joked as he began kissing every part of the other boy's body.

"That doesn't even make sense," Allen hissed, but he smiled anyways.


	9. Extra: Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: Once again, CotS posts something late. Emphasis on AGAIN.**

**AN: Whatever. Anyways, enjoy a late Christmas present everyone!**

**Song: "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" by Meredith Willson**

At first, it was cute. Then it was mildly entertaining. But now, Lavi had crossed the goddamn line.

The moment December arrived, Lavi had begun to decorate the entire order to the point of tackiness. Each corner had bits of tinsel, the dining area had been covered in red and green streamers overnight, and mistletoe hung in every doorway (much to Kanda's horror and Allen's sadistic delight).

For the most part, Allen was able to ignore his lover's childishness—until now. Somehow, the redhead managed to distract Link, sneak into the other exorcist's room, and go wild with the Christmas décor.

"It looks like Father Christmas threw up," Allen snapped. His eyes, however, softened at the sight of the junior bookman's puppy-dog eyes. "Fine.

"But come January, it's all gone!"

**Now, send in your own gifts by reviewing!**


	10. Gomenasai

**AN: Yay! Another one up so fast, even I'm shocked!**

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't you be doing homewor—**

**AN: Just do your job!**

**D: CotS n'a rien. That's (poor) French for CotS owns nothing.**

**Song: Gomenasai by t. A. T. u.**

Despite numerous protestations, Lavi was stuck in the library—again. Gramps had decided that his apprentice was getting too lazy and therefore had to get unreasonably large amounts of paperwork done—again. Fortunately, Link and Allen had stopped by and happily (Link less so) agreed to help out. After some work had been finished, the inspector offered to take it back to Bookman, reluctantly leaving the two exorcists to their own devices.

They worked together in silence, before Lavi cleared his throat. When the younger looked up, he muttered, "Hey, remember ba-back at, y'know… the ark?" Allen nodded, allowing him to continue. "And I was, well… out of it?" Another nod. "Um, well, I made a mistake and I'm sorry." The redhead quickly went back to his work, so flustered and embarrassed that he barely noticed his companion get up and join him.

"It's okay," he heard in his ear, accompanied by an embrace from the side with a chaste kiss. He could still feel his skin tingle when two-spot returned.

**You know the drill, now. R&R.**


	11. Final: Just the Way You Are

**AN: Well, this is it. *sobs* The last chapter, I can't believe I actually finished.**

**Disclaimer: Isn't this the first time you've actually put in a final chaper?**

**AN: I know! I feel so warm and fuzzy!**

**D: Even though you still don't own DGM?**

**AN: Warm and fuzzy feeling gone. On with the show!**

**Song: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

"Do I look okay?"

Lavi stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to stare at his lover, ignoring the people crashing into and swearing at him. "Don't you think that now's a bad time to ask this? I mean, innocence can't find itself…"

"Just tell me! I think people are staring at me." Allen fretted.

The redhead looked carefully at the youth. Pale hair fell perfectly, surrounding and caressing a pale, angelic face. Silver eyes reflected both intelligence and kindness. His body, although slender, was certainly well-built with a feminine grace (not that Lavi would ever say that aloud). All in all, he was perfect.

"Amazing," Lavi finally replied. Allen laughed ruefully.

"Sure, whatever you say," came the quiet reply. Yet the youth smiled anyways.

And when he did, Lavi could have sworn that the world just stopped to stare.

**That's all folks. If you want some more of my work, I've started a new fic called "Spectrum." Go ahead, check it out. And don't forget to review before you head over there. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
